Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle front sprocket assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front sprocket assembly in which at least one sprocket is attached to a bicycle crank arm without using a threaded fastener.
Background Information
Most bicycles have a drive unit or drive train that uses a chain to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to the rear wheel. A bicycle drive train typically has at least one front sprocket provided on a bicycle crank assembly of the bicycle and at least one rear sprocket provided on a rear hub of the bicycle. The chain wraps around the front and rear sprockets. Thus, rotation of the bicycle crank assembly by the rider is transmitted to the rear wheel by the chain, which meshes with the front and rear sprockets. Some bicycles are provided with a plurality of front sprockets and a plurality of rear sprockets in which gears are shifted with derailleurs. The front sprockets are often attached to a crank arm to form a bicycle front crank assembly. In conventional bicycle front crank assemblies, the smallest sprocket (low gear) is attached to the crank arm via a plurality of fixing nuts and a plurality of bolts. With this configuration, the size of the crank arm tends to be large in the area around the fixing nuts and the bolts. As a result, with this configuration, the bicycle front crank assembly becomes heavy. One example of a conventional bicycle front crank assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,359.